Colostrum or milk bioactive proteins have only been available from the natural source (e.g., human and bovine colostrum or milk); because natural sources are in very limited supply, so too are the associated bioactives contained in them. Tailored combinations of colostrum and milk bioactives have never been available. Bioactive colostrum and milk proteins require both polypeptide accumulation and correct protein folding and post-translational modification.